


so kiss me

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, birthday!!!, idiots to lovers, it's dante's 21st and tyson wants to make it Capital S Special, mathew barzal is the wine aunt, summerland trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: Tyson’s having… a time.He’s spent all of the off season with Dante, and it’s--It’s great, it is, he loves his billet bestie. Bros 4 life. Except for, like, that whole part where Tyson wants Dante to pin him down and kiss him senseless and do things that are decidedly not just bros.





	so kiss me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dejas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejas/gifts).



> As always, if you found this story because you saw your name or someone you know listed here, please click away now.
> 
> This is Deja's birthday present, because she really did make me fall in love with Dante Fabbro/Tyson Jost. and Dante Fabbro's smile, and his blushy cheeks, and *sigh*....i digress.
> 
> the title of this song comes from sixpence none the richer's [kiss me.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N-qO3sPMjc)
> 
> i hope you enjoy, me dear.

Tyson’s having… a time.

He’s spent all of the off season with Dante, and it’s--

It’s great, it is, he loves his billet bestie. Bros 4 life. Except for, like, that whole part where Tyson wants Dante to pin him down and kiss him senseless and do things that are decidedly not  _ just bros _ .

“Dude. you’re pining,” Barzy says, sitting on the lounger next to Tyson. He’s got a stupid sun hat on to  _ protect himself from skin cancer, Tyson, it’s very important _ , and a La Croix can with a bendy straw. Tyson would bet good money that Barzy brought the straws himself, but that’s beside the point. 

“Pining? I don’t  _ do _ pining,” Tyson says, his cheeks flushing when Barzy literally pulls his sunglasses down his nose and raises an eyebrow. “Who would I even be pining over?”

“My guy, my dude. I love you, I really do. But--” 

“Who’s doing all the love declarations over here without me? Normally that’s Josty’s job, and he’s normally drunk for it,” Dante grins. His hair is curled from a day in the lake, and he’s sun freckled, and a little pink sunburned across his nose, and  _ fuck _ , Tyson’s staring.

“I was just saying how much I love Josty,” Barzy says drily. Dante’s cheeks flush.

“Yeah, we’re definitely going to elope, like, tomorrow,” Tyson says, stilted. 

“As long as I can be the best man,” Dante says, and something doesn’t sound like it’s completely there. Like a lightbulb flickering because it’s not all the way screwed in, the light’s not as bright as it could be. Dante’s looking at Tyson and then at Barzy, and the quiet is awkward, like it has been this entire trip--like Dante has something he  _ wants  _ to say, but he’s got no idea how to word it.

So he just doesn’t.

Barzy snorts and pushes his sunglasses back up. “If you guys could  _ please  _ take your sexual tension somewhere else, I’m trying to tan.”

That, of course, gets Dante to flush darker. Tyson leans over and punches Barzy in the thigh, incredibly close to his dick. 

“Okay,  _ okay! _ I’m not sorry because I’m right, but I’m still trying to tan, so  _ go _ .”

Dante rolls his eyes. “Wanna jetski?” 

Tyson’s face brightens. “Yeah!”

\---

They get to the docks with life jackets on, and Tyson smirks. “You sure you don’t need to reapply some spf 3000?”

“Fuck off,” Dante says, knocking shoulders with Tyson. “I’m trying to tan.”

“The day you tan is the day the Sens win another cup,” Tyson raises an eyebrow, laughing when Dante scoffs.

“I’m  _ not _ that pale.”

“Y’kinda are, buddy,” Tyson says.

“Harsh, man,” Dante says, but he’s smiling--the corner of his lips quirked up and oh, Tyson just wants to kiss him right there on the dock. “What? I swear to god if you chirp me for these jackets again--”

“It’s nothing. I’m just planning for your birthday, dude,” Tyson says, his cheeks flushing in a way he hopes he can pass for sunburn.

“No,  _ no _ . I don’t like that planning look, Josty,” Dante says, climbing on the jetski. “You know I just want a small birthday.”

“Dude, you’re turning  _ twenty-one _ . That’s, like, a milestone birthday, isn’t it?” Tyson asks, climbing on behind him. 

“I’m not having this conversation. Besides, we live in Canada. We can drink at 18, what’s the point of having a big party at 21 here?” Dante says.

“I thought we weren’t having this conversation--woah!” Tyson says, jerking forward and wrapping his arms around Dante’s waist.

“I just want to spend the day with you,” Dante says, or at least, that’s what Tyson  _ thinks _ he hears, because they’ve started moving and holy hell he’s forgotten how loud the jetski is. He tries to push away the butterflies in his chest that flutter at those words. Dante looks back anyway, and Tyson smiles brightly.

God, he’s so fucked.

\---

“You’re leaving?!” Tyson says, his voice cracking in a way it hasn’t since early puberty. Barzy rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Dude, we talked about this, I was only going to stay for a couple of days. I’ve got a camp I’ve gotta lead. You’re going to be  _ fine _ ,” he says. Tyson still has Barzy’s suitcase in his hand because like  _ hell _ is he going to let Mat go and leave him to make a fool of himself. “Dude, give me my luggage.”

“Nope, no. can’t leave if you don’t have luggage,” Tyson says, a little petulant. Barzy groans, pulling the suitcase out of his hands. His face softens when he sees Tyson’s pout. Thank you, Barrie.

“You know you can text me if you need anything. You know he doesn’t want a big party, so what are you going to do?” Barzy asks, and rolls his eyes when Tyson shrugs. “He wants to spend the day with  _ you,  _ dumbass.” 

“Well, duh, and you. You still could’ve brought Tito, he likes him too,” Tyson says. Barzy digs the heels of his palms into his eyes. He sighs, resting his hands on Tyson’s shoulders. 

“Tyson Kenneth Jost, light of my life, my platonic soulmate, my forever tanning partner.  _ Please _ get your head out of your ass,” Barzy says, shaking him gently. Tyson feels his cheeks flush. 

“My head is firmly  _ out _ of my ass, Mat. He doesn’t like me,” Tyson says, and that at least gets Mat to laugh a little. 

“Dude, have you even asked him? Told him your feelings?” he asks. Tyson shakes his head before Barzy’s even done with his sentence.

“Why would I do that? Also why am I getting relationship advice from  _ you? _ You spent two and a half seasons pining after Tito before actually doing anything about it, and Stromer’s the reason you did it.”

“No,  _ no. _ Stromer’s the one who gave me the swift kick in the ass to  _ tell _ me to ask him out. I asked him out myself. Also speak for your fucking self,” Barzy raises an eyebrow. “How long have you been after Fabbs?” 

“How long has it been since we shared a billet family?” Tyson asks, not meeting Barzy’s eyes. 

“Dude.”

“I  _ know _ , shut  _ up _ ,” Tyson says, and Mat drags him into a hug. It’s nice, if not for how fucking  _ hot _ it is outside.

“Just-- tell him. Okay?” Mat says, and Tyson hugs him closer. “I’ll be just a phone call away. A text, even, okay?”

“Yeah,” Tyson says. “Go, you’re going to miss your flight.”

“Bye, Josty,” Mat says, gets into the uber, and leaves.

\---

“Josty, where are we going?” Dante asks. Tyson had woken him up incredibly early and dragged him into the car. “Tys, seriously, come on.”

“We’re going out for breakfast,” Tyson says, a little proud of himself. Dante stares at him for a second before snorting.

“You dragged me out of bed at 8 am  _ on my birthday _ to go to  _ breakfast _ ,” he says, raising an eyebrow. Tyson shrugs.

“I maybe have some other things planned.”

“Is that why I’m not allowed to look in the back of my own car?” Dante asks. Tyson flushes, keeping his eyes on the road. “Knew it.”

“Maybe. Listen, you don’t want a big party, but I still want to do stuff for your birthday. Twenty-one is an important year, and you’re my best friend. I want to do this for you,” Tyson glances over at his friend, smiling when he sees that Dante’s face has softened.

“You really, like, did that for me?” Dante asks. Tyson grins, nodding.

“Of course I did, dude. You’re fucking important to me, and it’s the two of us on your fucking birthday! Let’s celebrate in the way that you want!” Tyson says.

“Okay, so back to sleep?” Dante chirps. Tyson rolls his eyes. 

“Breakfast at your favorite diner first, and then a one on one game of hockey. No training, we’re taking the day off,” he says, pulling into the parking lot. “Just like, play a game of shinny, right?” 

Dante’s grinning bright. “Dude, that’s so awesome, I’m so fucking excited!” 

Tyson’s chest fills with butterflies as he turns off the car. “I’m glad. Now let’s go eat.”

\---

After a breakfast full of good food--Tyson insisted Dante get the birthday cake pancakes--and hooked ankles under the table, Tyson drives them to the rink.

“I rented out the rink for like, two hours, so we can skate and play together,” Tyson says, lugging the bags in. Dante is elated, he looks like a kid again.

“No fucking way,” Dante says, his smile bright. 

“Yeah fucking way,” Tyson says. Dante and Tyson greet the woman behind the counter who wishes Dante a happy birthday. 

They lace up and make their way out onto the ice, and Tyson’s gaze is stuck on Dante skating around his half of the rink. He looks so comfortable, so at home on the ice. 

“Hey,” Tyson says, getting Dante’s attention. “Bet you I can beat you in a race.”   
  


“Oh yeah? You’re on,” Dante says, skating towards him. 

Dante wins the race, and Tyson maintains he cheated, even though they did start at the same time. “Guess I’m just better,” Dante grins.

Tyson rolls his eyes, checking him into the boards. Dante laughs. 

“You wanna start this again, Jost?” he asks. Tyson’s already skating backwards away from him.

“Start what? I’m not starting anything!” he says, turning and skating away, laughing loudly when he hears Dante say  _ okay, fucker. _

“What happened to being faster than me?” Tyson says, turning around and skating with precision, or, as much precision as he can while also focusing on Dante’s grin, the flush on his face.

Everything goes so well until his skate gets caught in ice and he falls backward on the ice.

_ Smooth, Jost. _

“Shit!” Tyson says, gasping as he lays down. Dante’s next to him in a second, kneeling down. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, holding out his hand for Tyson to take. Tyson nods and takes his hand, sitting up.

“It hurts a lot less when I’m in pads,” Tyson jokes, trying to breathe through the pain. Dante’s eyebrows are furrowed, and he stands, pulling Tyson up with him. 

“You, I--are you sure you’re okay?” Dante asks, holding Tyson’s biceps, standing  _ so _ close to him. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, I--” Tyson can’t breathe, he’s just--he could just lean in and--

So he does.

He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Dante’s lips. There’s still a trace of flavor from the whipped cream on the pancakes on his lips, but all of it is so, so  _ Dante _ . He pulls away after a second so he doesn’t have to worry about whether or not Dante will kiss back.

Dante’s eyes are wide when Tyson opens his.

“You kissed me,” Dante says, a little breathless. His cheeks are flushed pink, and beautiful. Tyson wants to kiss them, wants to see if they can flush darker. Tyson smiles, a little sheepish. “You-you kissed  _ me _ .”

“I did,” Tyson says. They’re still close enough that Tyson can count the sun freckles on the bridge of Dante’s nose. 

“Why?” Dante asks. Tyson cocks his head to the side.

“Because I like you, like, a lot. Is that okay?” Tyson asks. Dante smiles, however shaken he looks.

“Hell yeah it is,” Dante says. “I thought you liked Barzy, though.”

  
  
Tyson shakes his head, scrunching up his nose. “Ew, no. He’s like, my vodka aunt. I’ll grab a cocktail with him and bitch about dumb hockey boys, but i won’t make out with him.”

Dante laughs. “I think that got away from you there.”

“I think it did,” Tyson laughs. “I really want to kiss you again.”

“Please,” Dante says, and if it’s a little breathless, that’s between him and Tyson, not that Tyson would tell.

Tyson grins, kissing him deep. He winds his arms around Dante’s waist, pulling him ever closer so Dante can lick into his mouth. He tastes of pancakes, and coffee with creamer, and Tyson can’t get enough of it. 

“Don’t think,” Tyson says, pulling away just enough that their lips are brushing so, so slightly. “Don’t think that by kissing me, you’re getting out of losing shinny.”

“What if that was my plan all along?” Dante asks, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Get you to kiss me, just so I can win against the Great Tyson Jost?”

“Then I’d say you’re a genius,” Tyson chuckles. “And I’d also say kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about hockey boys on twitter @calemakars! :)


End file.
